


Lover's Quarrel

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Lover's Quarrel

"You can't possibly expect me to decorate the Slytherin dungeons in red?" Severus crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's so garish."

"Well, I refuse to decorate Gryffindor Tower in green," Harry said back, hands balled into fists at his sides.

"I knew we should have made them share quarters in a neutral area of the castle," Pomona stage whispered to Minerva who was scowling at the two men. "Painted in lovely earth tones."

"Honestly," Minerva said to Severus and Harry. "You are grown men! Men who have overcome enormous odds to become—"

"Friends," Severus said.

"Lovers," Harry said emphatically.

"If they keep this up, we can find an unused classroom and have a duel!" Filius said, sounding far too excited about the prospect.

"Enough," Minerva said, cutting across the chatter. "You have three choices," she said turning to Severus and Harry. "The first is to go your separate ways and decorate your single chambers as you see fit.

"The second is to move your quarters as Pomona suggested." She inclined her head in Pomona's direction. "Though you may decorate it as you wish."

"And the third?" Severus said, looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye before turning back toward Minerva.

"I will lock you in a room together and throw away the key!" Minerva turned and stormed out of the staffroom.

"Would she really do that?" Harry asked, stepping closer to Severus.

"I believe she is quite serious." Severus closed the distance between them. "Perhaps it will be possible to compromise."

"You'll let me put up red garlands in your chambers?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely not." Severus held up a hand and softly pressed his fingers to Harry's outraged lips. "Perhaps we should acquire joint quarters. Assuming you insist on furthering this liaison."

"I insist, all right," Harry said, grinning and wrapping his arms around Severus's waist.

"I want to help decorate," Pomona said. "I can Transfigure a lovely floral wallpaper, with blooming roses."

"I wanted to see a duel," Filius pouted. "I'd have put a Galleon on Po—"

Severus glared at him and Filius's mouth snapped shut.

"So, Harry," Severus said, kissing a path up his neck, "how do you feel about emerald?"


End file.
